


The Last of the Time Lords

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, character sketch, description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: Character sketches





	1. Sarah Jane Smith

Insane. That was her first impression, gained while running through a castle somewhere in medieval England, pursued by aliens. This man was insane. Overtime, she grew to know him, this alien with a human face. She came to love him, and came to hope that he might feel the same  for her. And then he dumped her in Aberdeen, leaving her to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart. He didn't mean to, she realised when she settled down enough to think. She realised (or perhaps she had known all along, and was only just now getting around to admitting it), that for all his appearance of humanity, he was an alien, and a law unto himself, even amongst his own people. To quote the classics: "He'll be coming and going. One day you will see him and another you won't. He's wild, you know. Not like a tame lion." That was the Doctor, all over, Sarah Jane Smith, former Companion, reflected. Not a tame lion. And for all his seeming humanity, he was just as wild and alien as that fictional lion.

 


	2. Rose Tyler

Sarah Jane met the Doctor again, and everything was like it had been once, long ago. Only it wasn't, not really. She was still his (she would always be his, long after she had crumbled to dust and the earth had forgotten her name) but he wasn't hers.   
Looking at Rose, her fiery youth lighting up the room like a firecracker, wanting to know who this other woman was, intruding on her Doctor she wanted to cry. Though she knew there would be no point, she had to try and do something, so she pulled Rose aside.  
"There's no point in being angry, you know. You'd as well be angry at a storm passing through, for the damage it leaves in its wake. That's just the way it is. He'll grab your heart up in his life, and for a while, you'll be his and he'll be yours. And it will be the most wonderful thing you'll ever experience. And then, like a storm, he'll move away, leaving you broken amongst the wreckage. He won't mean to, and he would be so sorry if he knew, but that's just who he is. He's not human, Rose."  
But she could see that her warnings fell on deaf ears, could almost hear Rose's refusal to listen. Her heart ached for this girl, this young (so, so young and innocent and naive) girl who reminded her so much of herself, and she knew there was nothing she could do for this girl when the Oncoming Storm came and went.


	3. Jack Harkness

Jack never could stop himself falling in love.   
Oh, it wasn't love at first. Not during the London Blitz, not battling Slitheen in Cardiff. He first realised it at the Game Station, when he was still mortal. They all thought they were going to die; even the Doctor, who Jack had almost come to see as invincible. Maybe the Time Lord had, too. Certainly Rose had; her complete and utter devotion to the man shone on her face whenever she looked at him.  
Jack kissed them both, knowing it might be his last chance. Rose tasted like strawberries and cream, her youth and innocence miraculously untarnished despite her travels through time and space. The Doctor tasted like despair and stardust. Jack felt his heart break watching this man, who he had come to see as the strongest man alive, so close to breaking point. He fell in love then and there, but he wouldn't come to realise it properly until much later.

He listened as the Master toyed with the Doctor, frustrated by how helpless he was. It was rare to see the Doctor look so alien, but the look in his eyes when he had described the untempered schism -"Some run away. Some just go mad."- sent shivers down Jack's spine. Some   
FOREIGN. DANGER.  
The immortal man's instincts were all warning him away from this strange creature he had suddenly found himself next to, and he started to understand how the Time Lord must feel in the face of his strange immortality. He felt like a magnet-repelled and attracted in equal measure. Some intrinsic part of him rejected the Doctor- an internalized kneejerk response, like burning himself on a stove.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just little character sketches I've had on my hard drive for years; I decided to finally upload them. This story is technically complete, but I reserve the right to change my mind and upload more.


End file.
